


You have something of mine

by JustNeyda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNeyda/pseuds/JustNeyda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is late. He forgets a pencil. His partner lends him one. After class Dean realizes he has the wrong backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have something of mine

**Author's Note:**

> First story (:

Dean was in a rush. He'd over slept and was 10 minutes late to class. He ran into class only to find that his usual seat was taken by someone else. He scanned the room and found an empty seat. He took his seat and dropped his bag in the right side of him like usual. He reached for a pencil and couldn't find one in his bag. He tapped the shoulder of the guy sitting on his left.   
"Have you got a pencil with you?that I could borrow?"  
The other guy looked at him and sighed before hanging him an extra pencil he had.   
Prick, Dean thought to himself. Nonetheless he took the pencil. An hour later class was over and Dean handed back the pencil. He found the guy had already left so he put the pencil in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and left the room.   
Dean headed to the library to begin his research paper that was due at the end of the month. He placed his bag on the table and reached inside for his laptop. But he didn't find it. He reached further in and pulled out a sweater. Strange, it didn't belong to him. Upon further investigation he found out this backpack was not his but someone else's. Shit, he mumbled. He looked for any sign of the owners information. He found a name tag that said:   
Castiel  
Room:76B East Wing  
Majoring in Science

Dean began to walk over to the east wing rooms. When he got to the dorm he knocked three times before someone answered. A blonde guy answered the door, and stared at Dean. "I've seen you before" blonde guy said. Dean was confused he couldn't remember him. "Yeah, at the party last weekend. You my friend were pretty drunk" blonde chuckled. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "Um... I'm looking for Castiel" Dean said. "What my little brother didn't tell me he had a date tonight. " blonde said. Dean staggered back. "What? No no I ... I think he had my backpack" Dean said. "Oooooh " blonde guy replied. "Well tough luck my friend , he went out to look for the guy who took his backpack. Oh wait hold on, it's you" blonde guy said sarcastically. "Listen man, I don't have time to play stupid games with you. Where is my backpack?!" Dean shouted. Blondie frowned, "I just said it idiot, he's looking for you. So I don't know where he is." Dean sighed loudly. "Look man, can you just like call him. Please? Tell him I have his backpack?" Dean said after a moment. "Come in" blondie said. "I'll call him"  
Dean entered and took a seat on the couch. "My names Gabriel by the way" he shouted from the kitchen. "Dean."said Dean. Gabriel called Castiel and Castiel said he'd be there in 5 minutes. Those were the longest 5 minutes Dean could ever imagine. When Castiel finally showed up his face looked tired. Even though it was 5 in the afternoon his face looked tired. Dean stood up and walked to him. "Well imma head out, let you too kids do your thing." Gabriel said before shitting the door behind him.   
"Castiel"  
"Dean"  
"So um I believe I took something that belong to you" Castiel said. He handed the backpack towards Dean. "Yeah, I think I took something too" Dean said.   
After an awkward exchange of items they both stared at the ground.   
Finally Dean said "Well ... I have to go now. But yeah see you around"   
"Yeah see you" Castiel said.   
Dean went back to his dorm. When he finally got there he remembered that he still had Castiels pencil. He sighed and then said to himself he'd return it tomorrow.   
The following day that's exactly what he did. This time he was early to class but rather than take his usual seat he sat with Castiel. Castiel was already sitting at his desk and still had that tired look on his face.   
"You look like you need some coffee" Dean said as he took the seat next to him. Castiel turned his head towards dean and gave a small smirk. Dean's chest tightened. "Yeah, well caffeinated drinks don't do much to me" he replied. Dean chuckled. "Listen man, I forgot to give you your pencil back yesterday" he said as he handed it over. "Keep it" Castiel said, "You might need it later on" Dean nodded. Class passed quickly. And before they knew it it was over. This time Castiel didn't leave in a rush. "Hey Cas, wanna go grab something to eat or what not?" Dean asked. Castiel have him a confused look, "Did you call me cas?" Dean stumbled with words but then Castiel said "it's okay. I like it, it's different. Just like you" Dean smiled. "But at last I must refuse as I have to do something right now. How bout dinner instead?" Cas smiled. "Works for me. Pick you up at 7? Cas nodded. And with that they stood up and walked out of class.   
Dinner with cas was quite interesting. It started of as a normal conversation but it lead to deep talks as the night furthered down. They learned more about each other every minute. When they finally left the restaurant it was late night. Dean walked Cas back to his dorm. "Tonight was fun, we should do it again" Dean said. Cas nodded. They awkwardly stood there. And before he knew it Dean kissed Cas on his cheek. Cas turned bright pink. And Dean apologized over and over. He only shit up when Cas took his face and kissed his lips.   
Dean pushed Cas against the wall and they had a steamy kiss.   
After they both stopped. Dean looked at Caa and said "Umm... Yeah. See you tomorrow?" "Tomorrow's Saturday" Cas replied. "Awesome, more time to spend with you" Dean replied and smiled at Cas. Cas nodded and they agreed to hang out. Before Dean left he pecked Cas's lips one last time.   
And sure enough they hung out everyday after that. Dean sat with Cas everyday. It was until a month since their first encounter that Dean finally asked out Cas. To which Cas said yes. And their first date. Well let's just say it was one that they would remember for the rest if their lives.


End file.
